


FILTHY

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [15]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Sometimes she wonders why she even bothers with a job she hates so much- wonders why she doesn't just walk out to find another.Or: Jihyo works at a laundromat and has a rough day.





	FILTHY

"-and if that lady from next door comes over again don't let her use the machines. Last time she nearly flooded the store and I don't want to have to deal with that." 

"Sure." 

"Jihyo."

"Mm."

"Were you even listen to me?" 

Jihyo blinks, tearing her eyes away from the book she was holding long enough to meet Jeongyeon's tired gaze. "Of course I was listening. I always listen." 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and tosses the bright red vest carelessly towards the younger girl. "Just call me if you need anything okay?" 

"Sure thing."

The bell rings obnoxiously as Jeongyeon exits, and Jihyo, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in, slouches further over the counter.

She's in a foul mood. 

Partly because she had to come into work, partly because she knew she'd blown an exam she had earlier that morning- partly because her roommate drank the rest of the orange juice and put the empty container back in the fridge. 

Small matters, she knows, but they'd piled up throughout the day and she's on her last nerve.

Still, Jihyo has the mind to slide the large red vest over her wrinkled t-shirt and place her book in the drawer behind the counter before wandering out to the front of the store.

Eyeing the broken cart piled high with extra hangers, she sighs and grabs at a spray bottle, swirling the bright green contents inside before beginning to disinfect the handle. 

Sometimes her wonders why she even bothers with a job she hates so much- wonders why she doesn't just walk out to find another. 

It's always a fleeting thought, one that's quickly placated by the voice telling her that she'd probably hate that job just as much- that she has nothing better to do.

And it wasn't all that bad, she supposed. 

The work itself was easy, comprised mostly with keeping the floor clean and machines stocked with detergent and softener. No one really came in after ten so it gave her plenty of time to lose herself in whatever novel she had picked that week. And, if she had to say, seeing a certain girl from next door was always a welcomed perk.

(The shy girl had stumbled in one evening from the arcade next door, mumbling something about how stupid middle schoolers were as her shirt left a sticky trail of soda in its wake.

Jihyo couldn't even find it in herself to be angry because with a loose fitting button up and glasses- the girl was cute.) 

Paper towel in hand she turns as the bells tied to the door ring. 

“Good evening Jihyo.”

"Hey Mina." 

A soft giggle reaches her ears and she, in turn, blushes.

Jihyo feels silly- cliché, almost. 

Because as she watches the latter pile her whites into a nearby machine she can't help the way her heart begins to race, the way her throat becomes dry, or the way her feet automatically seem to pull her closer to the girl.

It's as if in that instance, something magical happens. 

Their hands touch, and the sound of sloshing water disappears.

Mina smiles, and the harsh, yellow wash of the stained lighting above softens into something different.

And it's not always like this- with Jihyo pressing Mina against the front of a dryer, lips locked together and hands buried in dark locks. 

No, sometimes, it's just them, talking about whatever book or video game the other is obsessed with that day. Or sometimes it's them sharing a second dinner together at the front counter. 

Pulling away, Jihyo lets out a contented sigh, brushing their noses together gently before letting her head lean against Mina's shoulder. 

"Rough day?" Mina tries, toying with the baby hairs that escape from her hair tie.

"Something like that." She mumbles

"Mm, well, it's a good thing that I brought chicken feet then."

"You did?" Jihyo rolls her head to gaze up at the latter with bright eyes.

"I did." Mina laughs. "I'll even help you empty the lint traps later, how does that sound?"

Maybe, just maybe, does Jihyo feel like crying. 

She doesn't though, choosing instead to kiss Mina once more before smiling widely. "Thank you." 

"Of course." 


End file.
